Mon Valentin pour une nuit ou plus
by Gen' V
Summary: Une fête des amoureux spéciale. Lilly rencontre un homme qui devient pour une nuit en principe son "Valenstin". Totalement L/S...
1. Chapter 1

Bien sûr, dans Cold Case, rien ne m'appartient (même pas Scotty, ou alors en secret :p )

Petite histoire qui a été inspirée par de nombreux délires, et un jeu de mot ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ;-)

Et évidemment, c'est L/S à souhait !

* * *

**Mon Valentin, pour une nuit… Ou plus…**

_Je voulais juste prendre le temps de vivre… Je voulais retrouver cette insouciance que j'avais avec Eddie… Je voulais… Je voulais agir avant de réfléchir, c'est tout. Oui j'ai agi bêtement, mais je crois qu'au fond de moi je ne regrette pas le moins du monde cette soirée, cette nuit. Laissez-moi vous raconter donc, et vous comprendrez._

_J'ai toujours eu horreur de la Saint-Valentin. Peut-être parce que je suis toujours seule lors de ce jour particulier. Je ne ressens donc pas le besoin de fêter ce jour… Ou si, mais étant seule, pas facile, me direz-vous. Pas dans mon habitude non plus de boire excessivement… Mon expérience avec l'alcool me répugne… Pourtant… après toutes ces années, j'en suis arrivée à cette conclusion : je ne hais pas ma mère ! Je ne déteste pas cette femme qui préférait vivre sa passion destructrice avec ses bouteilles de vodka, plutôt que de s'occuper de ses deux filles. Alors, pourquoi ai-je vidé tous ces verres de vin ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté ce rendez-vous arrangé ? Pourquoi, et surtout comment Kat a pu me faire accepter une telle chose ? Dîner avec un inconnu…_

_Ce repas se passait plutôt bien… Cet homme était assez drôle, et sa conversation, intelligente… Mais voilà, ça n'a pas collé… Je n'ai même pas accepté qu'il m'appelle un taxi. Pourquoi avoir décidé de conduire ? J'ai gagné le gros lot… une arrestation et un coup de fil à passer… Pourquoi avoir appelé cette personne ? Pourquoi l'avoir appelé, lui ? Je n'ai le droit qu'à un seul appel… Cette stupide règle… Je ne peux donc pas raccrocher, au risque de passer cette nuit en cellule de dégrisement… Moi, Lilly Rush… Triste coïncidence… La mère comme la fille… A la différence près, c'est que la mère était une habituée de ces soirées. Alors, maintenant… imaginez donc que ce que je vous dis se passe à l'instant._

Je suis assise sur un banc. Je regarde la porte de cette cellule avec un drôle de sourire. Ce sourire qui me fait me souvenir que moi-même j'en avais enfermé d'autres personnes dans cet état d'ébriété. Un peu plus d'une bouteille de vin entière ! Une bouteille et demie pour être précise et deux verres de Martini pomme… Mon dieu…

- Rush ! S'exclama un jeune diplômé de police.

- Oui, murmuré-je.

- Vous avez le droit…

- A un coup de fil, je sais ! Je fais partie de la maison, « le bleu » ! Fis-je sur un ton moqueur.

- Par ici…

Il m'indique un poste. Je m'empresse de décrocher, mais j'ai un blocage. Qui appeler ? Mon père ? Non… Mauvais choix. Stillman… Non plus. Kat ? Non, je ruinerais sa soirée… Je réfléchis. Et avant de comprendre ce que je faisais, je compose le seul numéro, qui je sais répondra. Alors quand le « allo » se fait entendre, je prends une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que je vais dire.

- Scotty… Je… Désolée de te déranger. Tu dois être occupé…

- Ca ne va pas Lilly, t'as une drôle de voix.

En effet, j'ai pris grand soin de cacher mon état à mon collègue. Mais il n'est pas dupe.

- Où es-tu ?

- A une soirée, je…

- Ok… Quel est le montant de ta caution ?

- Je… Quoi ? Tu crois… Comment oses-tu croire que…

- Je sais par expérience, qu'on n'appelle jamais ses collègues lors d'une soirée, à moins d'avoir des ennuis.

Trente minutes plus tard, et une promesse de la part de Scotty de me surveiller, et d'avertir notre chef au plus vite, je me retrouve assise côté passager.

- Ma voiture…

- Demain, Lilly, fit Scotty de façon autoritaire.

- Oui, mais…

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de discuter ! Fit-il en haussant le ton.

Je baisse la tête, et sûrement à cause de tout cet alcool ingurgité, je me mets à bouder, telle une petite fille prise sur le fait alors qu'elle est en train de commettre une belle bêtise.

- Non, mais tu as quel âge ? Me demande-t-il alors.

- On ne demande jamais l'âge d'une femme, Scott ! C'est pas digne d'un gentleman !

Ma voix, je ne la reconnais pas. Elle est chevrotante, et j'ai grand mal à retenir l'euphorie qui me gagne à cet instant. Je me concentre, mais en vain. J'éclate de rire.

- C'est loin d'être drôle, Lilly. Enfin…

- Si, c'est drôle, au contraire…

- Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot drôle alors.

- Je vais te dire un secret, commencé-je sur le ton de la confidence, J'aime bien la tournure de cette soirée. J'aime bien le fait que tu sois venu me chercher, j'aime bien…

- Lilly, tu es complètement ivre. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Et là, sans réfléchir, j'avance ma main et la place sur la sienne qu'il a posée sur le volant. Je la retire instantanément, mais, du bout des doigts je trace un chemin qui part de sa main, pour remonter sur son bras, son épaule, et descendre le long de son dos, ses cuisses, et seulement, là, je m'éloigne définitivement. Je ne réfléchis pas, j'agis. Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à agir de cette façon ? Une réponse que j'ai devinée à l'instant même : l'alcool, et peut-être parce que j'en avais envie. Il ne réagit pas, mais pourtant, je le connais par cœur. Il est troublé, et ne sait pas comment me le dire sans me vexer. Je me terre dans un mutisme dont seule moi j'ai le secret. Vingt minutes plus tard, il arrête la voiture, et je remarque ma maison. Je le remercie poliment et sors du véhicule. Je me tiens à la portière pour ne pas vaciller, et la ferme doucement. Une fois arrivée devant ma porte, j'éclate de rire. Mon sac… Je n'ai pas mon sac. Scotty, le remarque, puisqu'il sort de la voiture, et s'approche de moi.

- Je crois que je vais attendre de voir la lumière s'allumer Lilly avant de repartir…

- Je… Je ne suis pas une gamine Valens, fis-je en me donnant une contenance.

- Sans ça, je pense que tu vas rester un long moment sur le pas de la porte, poursuit-il en agitant mes clés.

- Mon sac ! Tu l'avais caché… Tu… Mais donne-moi ces clés !

Je lui arrache plutôt le trousseau des mains, et je me retourne pour essayer en vain d'ouvrir la porte. Mais sans succès. Je commence à m'énerver, et je peste contre cette foutue porte qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

- Attends, laisse-moi faire Lilly !

Sans attendre ma réponse, il passe devant moi, me prend les clés des mains et tout en cherchant la bonne clé, il ouvre ma porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Premier chapitre posté, et déjà un com' de la fan N°1 de cette histoire. Je poste donc la suite.

N'oubliez pas les commenatires qui vont avec ;-)

* * *

Et là… Je dirige mon regard sur quelque chose que je n'avais jamais observé auparavant. A l'instant même où je m'aperçois de ce que je fais, c'est trop tard… Je suis en train de mater mon collègue. Mais pourquoi je fais ça ? Et puis zut… pas envie de réfléchir… Je réfléchis déjà bien assez en temps normal. Je m'approche donc lentement de Scotty, et je comprends donc un peu mieux les regards appuyés de la gente féminine sur mon co-équipier. C'est vrai, il est séduisant, un sourire qui ferait fondre une banquise, un regard de braise… Il est vêtu différemment de d'habitude. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu habillé de la sorte… Mais cette allure sportswear lui va également très bien. Sa veste en cuir, son jean qui… Et… Mais ça ne va pas Lilly ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Reprends vite conscience ! Il s'agit de Scotty Valens, ton collègue ! Pas de ton rencard de ce soir ! Mon dieu… Je ne me souviens même plus de l'homme qui m'a accompagné le temps de ce repas. Et, Scotty me fixe maintenant, et je me sens bizarre… Je me sens rougir.

- Quoi ? Demandé-je timidement.

- Home sweet home Rush. Ta porte est ouverte.

- Merci… Merci Scotty !

Je passe devant lui, et rentre chez moi, le tout en calculant le moindre geste que je fais. Mais, je reviens sur mes pas. Je me place juste devant lui, me hisse à sa hauteur tout en le fixant sans ciller.

- Je sais que j'ai dû gâcher tes projets…

- Quels projets ?

- On est le 14 février, ne me dis pas que…

- Bonne nuit Lilly Rush ! Vous êtes ivre !

Il soutient mon regard, et je ne résiste pas. Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci Scotty, mais je ne suis pas ivre.

Je recule, et croyant m'adosser contre la porte, je m'étale au sol à la renverse. Une fois par terre, j'éclate de rire. Un rire incontrôlable… Scotty m'aide pour me relever et me soutient, je suis chancelante, aussi bien à cause de l'alcool que de ma chute. C'est en riant, que je rentre chez moi, suivie de Scotty.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby sitter !

- La preuve que oui, tu es tombée… Tu ne tiens plus debout, continue t'il en me taquinant doucement.

- Et, je ne t'ai pas invité à rentrer… fis-je avec une moue dubitative et pour masquer mon trouble, en fixant les mains de mon collègue sur mes hanches et ma taille.

- J'ai toujours ton sac à main, il faut bien que je le pose quelque part… Fit-il en enlevant ses mains précipitamment.

- J'ai envie de champagne…

- Pardon ? S'étrangle-t-il presque. Lilly ! Tu n'as pas assez bu !

- Je n'en ai pas… Mais j'ai de la bière ! Beaucoup de bière… Ou du vin…

- Tu veux me faire boire ?

- Moi ? Commencé-je innocemment. Non, je suis choquée que tu imagines…

- A moins que tu ne t'écroules là tout de suite, je pense que tu es en sécurité chez toi. Je vais te souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seule. Il était là, et… Lilly ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Arrête de fantasmer sur ton collègue ! Non, je n'ai réellement pas envie de me retrouver seule ! J'ai besoin d'un ami. Voilà ! Scotty est un ami !

- Un café ? Proposé-je, avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil.

- Lilly…

- Un café, c'est tout !

- Ok. Je vais…

- Non, tu es mon invité… Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je reviens avec une tasse de café et une bière. Je dépose le tout sur la table et ouvre la bière. Mon co-équipier me fixe avec un regard étonné.

- Je n'ai pas envie de café, j'en bois suffisamment, me justifié-je sur un ton innocent.

- Lilly, tu crois…

- Mais oui… j'en ai pour toi aussi !

Et là, je ne comprends toujours pas comment on est arrivé là, mais cette fin de soirée restera longtemps gravée dans ma mémoire. Finalement, Scotty s'était laissé tenter par cette boisson ambrée. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la table basse… cinq bouteilles ! La sixième, toujours dans les mains de mon collègue. J'ai la tête qui tourne, mais je lutte contre l'étourdissement. Nous sommes installés sur le canapé, je suis assise en tailleur, il est adossé contre le dossier, me faisant face. Je ne sais pas de quoi nous parlons, mais ce que je sais, c'est que me perds dans ses yeux, et que je suis obligée de me faire violence pour essayer de suivre un minimum la conversation banale que nous avons. Il s'en rend compte, puisque il dirige son regard vers une pendule. Il se lève en me disant qu'il est préférable qu'il s'en aille. Il est devant la porte.

- Merci encore pour ce soir Scotty. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé…

- Tu crois encore que j'avais un plan ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un homme aussi séduisant et sexy que toi, sois seul, un soir de…


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à toi chère fan frustrée pour ta lecture et tes commentaires ! Pour le "je mate mon collègue", là, je dois dire que oui en effet, elle aurait bien tort de se priver d'un si beau spectacle la miss Rush lol. C'est pas du tout ce que je fais quand je regarde un épisode moi :p :p :p je ne mate pas du tout mdr.

**_Petit avertissement tout minime. Rien de choquant, mais je me dois de prévenir ;-)_**

* * *

Je me tais… Je répète cette phrase dans ma tête… Je l'ai dit… Oui je le lui ai dit… Mais Lilly… Arrête tout de suite ! En même temps, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de celui qui se tient face à moi. Et plus je le regarde, plus je sens une irrésistible attraction, plus les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Il ne bouge pas, me fixant également. Et là, sans que je ne réalise ce que je suis en train de faire, je lui saute dessus, au sens propre du terme. Et à ma grande surprise, il me laisse faire. Même, il me rend ce baiser. Je sens alors toutes forces m'abandonner pendant quelques secondes. Puis je me ressaisis, et reprends le dessus, lui faisant comprendre que j'ai pleine conscience de ce que je fais, mais qu'il est trop tard pour en rester là… Mes mains s'aventurent un peu partout, touchant tout ce qu'elles trouvent sur leur route. Mais maintenant, je ne me contente plus de ces chastes baisers. Il me faut plus… Les soubresauts de ma poitrine me le prouvent. Il le remarque puisque il dévore maintenant ma nuque, mon cou, ma gorge de baisers sensuels, tout en promenant ses doigts sous mon petit top. Mes mains dans sa chevelure, je l'ébouriffe, me mordant les lèvres. Mais que m'arrive-t'il ? Ce n'est pas moi, ça… Ce n'est pas Lilly Rush ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser aller de la sorte. Mais les différentes sensations que je ressens à cet instant, sont tellement agréables que je ne peux me résoudre d'arrêter. Je reprends alors la main, et inverse la situation. C'est moi qui fais parcourir mes lèvres sur celles de mon co-équipier, puis sur ses joues, son front, sa nuque, sou cou… Mes mains lui enlèvent le pull qui commence à me gêner dans mon exploration. Mes doigts sur son torse me procurent un immense frisson. Puis, une pause, où ni lui ni moi ne bougeons, nous contentant de reprendre notre souffle en se dévorant du regard. Il soulève mon faux pull-chemisier, pour finalement l'enlever, vu que j'ai de moi-même levé les bras. Puis, nous reprenons notre contemplation, jusqu'à ce que je décide que ce petit échange de regard indécent était plus frustrant qu'autre chose. Je l'attire donc contre moi par un des passants de son jean, et lui mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je me sens fébrile, mais la délicieuse sensation que je ressens alors en valait la peine. Durant toutes ces années, où nous avons travaillé ensemble, je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite attirance entre nous. Ses mains me délivrent des centaines de papillonnements, qui ressemblent plus à des frissons.

Oui, bien sûr, on pourrait arrêter là. Mais seulement, je ne le veux pas. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il pense, mais il ne doit pas être contre la tournure des événements. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser, le toucher, le regarder. Son regard me fait encore un peu plus chavirer. Alors quand il s'approche lentement de mon oreille pour me murmurer quelque chose et me mordiller le lobe, je perds encore plus la notion du temps, et mes mains se font encore plus impatientes, mon souffle plus court encore… Je m'abandonne littéralement… Je lui prends la main en avançant. La montée de l'escalier se fait comme une torture, mais je la fais durer dans le temps. Et quand il est prêt à me toucher, m'embrasser, je le fuis effrontément. Nous sommes enfin arrivés, je me retourne et le dévisage alors et une soudaine peur fait son apparition.

- Scotty… On n'est pas obligé…

Pour toute réponse il s'approche vivement de moi et m'embrasse avec une ardeur qu'il ne cherche même pas à retenir. Et juste au moment où j'allais lui rendre cette étreinte, il m'éloigne de lui.

- Et maintenant, me susurre t'il, tu penses toujours qu'on n'est pas obligé de continuer ?

Je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre à cette question, tellement je suis troublée. Je me contente juste de lui tendre la main qu'il prend aussitôt. Et à ma grande surprise, il m'attire contre lui, et me soulève de terre pour me plaquer contre le mur. Pendant une ou deux minutes qui nous parurent une éternité, il n'y eut aucune autre activité que les caresses et soupirs, puis décidant que ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais, je descends mes mains et défais un à un les boutons de son jean, tout en continuant de le regarder. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et un sourire éclaire mon visage. Il le prend dans ses mains et m'embrasse violemment. Je cherche à retenir ses mains, mais il les a déjà descendus autour de ma taille, pour finalement remonter ma jupe. Je n'arrive plus à respirer… Il me faut donc prendre l'air où je peux le trouver, mais ça pour le moment c'est secondaire… On se sépare des derniers obstacles qui nous empêchent de concrétiser enfin ce désir qui nous brûle, et qui dévaste tout sur son passage, provoquant ainsi des sensations indéfinissables. Nous ne faisons alors plus qu'un, en les laissant s'exprimer pleinement, ne retenant ni nos baisers, ni nos soupirs, ni nos caresses.

_Voilà… C'est donc comme ça que je viens de passer cette stupide fête des amoureux. J'ai donc agis comme une égoïste pour une fois. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Scotty était déjà parti à mon réveil. Je ne préfère pas penser à nos retrouvailles. Je ne veux surtout pas imaginer la gêne que nous allons tôt ou tard éprouver en se voyant, en se regardant, en travaillant. Je veux juste garder le souvenir de cette soirée… Je veux qu'en y repensant, je ressente, comme là à cet instant, des frissons me parcourir. Je veux me souvenir de ses baisers, ses regards, ses caresses et paroles. Comme je veux me souvenir de mes baisers, la sensation de sa peau… Je veux me souvenir de nous ! Mais pas un nous genre « NOUS » avec tout le tralala… Je veux me souvenir de nous, comme étant un homme et une femme, qui agissent normalement. Une femme qui rencontre un homme séduisant et qui ressent juste pendant quelques instants une irrésistible attraction pour cet homme._

_Le hasard a fait que c'est homme s'appelle Scotty Valens, mon collègue, avec lequel je travaille tous les jours à la criminelle de Philadelphie… Et qui, je dois l'avouer, est séduisant… Je comprends un peu mieux maintenant, le succès qu'il rencontre parmi la gente féminine…_


	4. Chapter 4

Mais oui, spéciale dédicace à LA fan n°1 : Lilly se lâaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaache et envoie tout foutre en l'air! Lilly se lâaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaache et s'envoie en l'air mdr. Ceci dit, je persiste à dire qu'elle a fait un très bon choix de partenaire :p (non, je ne craque pas du tout mdr)

Allez, on reprend un peu de sérieux, et je poste la suite. N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter ^^

* * *

Et si rien de tout cela n'était réellement arrivé ? Si j'avais rêvé ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? Que je commence à éprouver des sentiments pour mon co-équipier… Je ne sais pas, ou plutôt je ne veux pas le savoir… Mais voilà, c'est réellement arrivé… J'ai réellement couché avec Scotty ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Bref, il va falloir que j'arrête de cogiter… L'eau qui coule dans mon lavabo est gaspillée… Mais le reflet de moi dans la glace me trouble… Ce matin, j'ai beau essayer de penser à autre chose, rien n'y fait… J'ai un petit sourire, et je regarde un souvenir que m'a laissé mon « Valentin » sur la peau de mon cou… Col roulé pour moi aujourd'hui… J'ai compris ! Cette simple évocation de cette nuit me procure un frisson dans tout mon être. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure en essayant d'effacer cette réaction. Il me faut me concentrer… Mais impossible avec ce mal de tête qui me ronge.

Me voilà arrivée au central. Kat m'accueille avec un énorme sourire et en me désignant la petite chaîne qui trône autour de son cou.

- Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de m'exhiber, mais Curtis m'a vraiment gâtée !

Je regarde à peine ce pendentif, tellement préoccupée à regarder autour de moi. Et quand j'ai constaté qu'IL n'était pas encore là, je me suis détendue.

- En effet, commencé-je en examinant le bijou, la lettre de ton prénom est réellement belle entourée d'émeraudes.

- Et toi ? Ton dîner ? Brian est adorable, non ?

- Brian ?

Mais qui est ce Brian ? Je n'en sais absolument rien, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de mon dîner arrangé…

- Brian… hum… Désolée Kat, mais ça n'a pas collé.

- Mais enfin Lilly…

- Il est sympa, mais voilà…

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non… C'est gentil de ta part, et vraiment je t'en…

Et là, je m'assois lentement sur ma chaise, Scotty vient d'arriver, le sourire aux lèvres en écoutant Vera lui raconter une blague sans doute. Le simple fait de l'avoir aperçu me trouble, et je nous revois nous embrasser, nous laisser aller, je sens mon pouls s'accélérer… Il me faut une échappatoire. Je propose à Kat un café, qu'elle accepte. Je me lève le plus rapidement possible et cours presque vers la petite cuisine. M'a-t-il vu ? Ca ne je le sais pas… Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir… Car plus je pense à lui, plus je sens ses mains sur moi, son souffle chaud, les sensations que tout cela me procurait la veille. Je me revois aussi le toucher, l'embrasser… STOP ! Arrête tout Lilly… Concentre-toi un peu.

- T'es sûre que ça va Lilly ? Me demande alors mon amie.

- Oui… Oui ! Je crois que je dois couver un petit rhume.

- Ce qui explique donc le col roulé… Ok j'ai compris. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que Melle Rush avait fait des folies de son corps cette nuit.

Et là, je lâche la cafetière qui se renverse sur le sol en se brisant. Je prie pour que le bruit n'attire pas les gens… Peine perdue, Scotty et Nick arrivent.

- Laquelle de vous deux est maladroite ? Fit Nick goguenard.

- Tais-toi Vera, le sermonné-je, et aide nous plutôt à tout essuyer.

Tellement concentrée par ma tâche, je ne prête aucune attention à Scotty. Mais, ce fut de courte durée, on se retrouve accroupi en train d'essuyer mes dégâts. Je relève la tête, lui aussi, et nos yeux se croisent. Et la toute première pensée qui m'effleure l'esprit est celle de me ruer sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir… Ses yeux… Je devine instantanément qu'il nous faut parler. Sans un mot, je me relève, difficilement, et m'éloigne vivement de lui. J'ai, néanmoins eu le temps de constater la gêne dans l'attitude mon collègue. Je prie pour que cette petite scène soit passée inaperçue aux yeux de nos deux autres collègues. Pendant que Kat continue de ramasser les morceaux, je me dirige vers l'évier et prends l'éponge. Lorsque je me retourne, Scotty est juste devant moi. Trop tard pour s'éviter… Je fuis ses prunelles marron. Il est tellement près de moi que j'arrive à sentir son odeur, un mélange d'after-shave et d'eau de toilette. Je me mords la joue, car aussitôt j'ai une folle envie de lui sauter au cou. J'en ai lâché l'éponge, il se baisse et la ramasse, et finit par me la tendre. Nos mains s'effleurent et je ressens un frisson me parcourir le dos. Je m'empresse de la prendre, et me dirige vers Kat, qui me regarde.


	5. Chapter 5

Une petite suite donc, vu qu'apparemment, on y devient vite accro à cette histoire ;-)

Merci pour les reviews mais n'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouvelles !

* * *

Un peu plus tard, nous sommes sur une enquête, je cherche un certain Mark Adams dans la base de données inter police, que je ne trouve pas. Je commence à désespérer de le trouver avant la fin de la journée. Will me regarde, je lui dis que je reviens. Besoin de souffler. Il comprend, lui aussi peste contre le téléphone par contre. C'est la troisième fois que la voix de la standardiste d'un grand groupe de presse lui dit que son interlocuteur va bientôt lui parler. Une fois dans le couloir qui mène vers le distributeur de sucreries et de boissons, je suis tellement absorbée par mes recherches infructueuses que je ne remarque pas Scotty qui arrive. Lui me voit par contre, et sans que je ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il fait, il m'entraîne de force dans une salle d'interrogatoire, la ferme à clé de l'intérieur, et me demande d'entrer dans l'aquarium. Il répète la même opération dans la deuxième et revient me voir. Je comprends ce qu'il veut et je ne suis pas très à l'aise.

- Scotty, ce n'est réellement pas le moment… Je…

- Il n'y aura jamais de bons moments Lilly…

- On oublie !

- Je suis bien d'accord, mais pour oublier, il faudrait que toi d'abord tu acceptes d'oublier.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'évites !

- Parce qu'on travaille Scotty.

- J'ai longtemps réfléchis ce matin, Lilly… Je ne suis pas parti sur un coup de tête… Je…

- Ne te justifie surtout pas. Et après tout, c'est moi qui…

- Je n'ai rien empêché non plus.

Est-ce la situation assez tendue, ou notre proximité, mais je ressens une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Son regard me trouble… Et je remarque qu'il ne sait pas comment ni où me regarder. Je commence à avoir chaud, je baisse les yeux, il s'éloigne un peu.

- Gardons cette nuit comme un agréable souvenir, alors, me propose-t'il.

J'acquiesce et je lève la tête. Nos regards se croisent et on se sourit. Mais il est déjà trop tard pour moi… Je nous revois… Je ne sais plus si j'ai au moins déjà ressenti cela avec un homme. Que seuls les souvenirs de nous suffisent à me troubler au plus haut point, à me frustrer dirais-je presque. Frustration de ne pas pouvoir recommencer, frustration de décider d'en rester là… Cette seule nuit me troublera bien longtemps encore… Alors pour ce qui est de son attitude de la vie de tous les jours… Car je ne suis pas dupe, il ne restera pas seul longtemps… Est-ce qu'il ressent la même chose ? Est-il aussi frustré que moi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le lui demander ? Je devine : la décence… Mais bon sang, la nuit dernière était loin d'être décente… Je me sentais tellement bien et en osmose que oui, Lilly Rush s'est lâchée… Je me sentais belle, et épanouie… Je lisais dans ses yeux tellement de désir que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réagir face à cela… Est-ce bien ou mal ? Je ne sais répondre. Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, dit un adage… Et mon dieu, il me suffit de fermer les yeux, et de repenser à cette nuit pour me sentir bien. Et là, plus je réfléchis, moins j'arrive à reprendre mon sérieux.

- Oui on repart sur de nouvelles bases, répondis-je.

C'est à son tour d'acquiescer avec un petit sourire, qui d'habitude me laisse de glace. Mais moi, je ne me contente pas de son hochement de tête, ni de ce rictus. Il dégage le col de mon pull avec étonnement. Cela fait des années que je n'en ai pas mis au travail… Et là, il sourit encore. Du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal, il caresse la boursouflure aux couleurs bleues violacées. Je ressens un frisson me parcourir, plus comme une décharge électrique en fait… Je m'approche de lui, et lui dépose un baiser fiévreux sur les lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à le faire, mais j'en ressens le besoin. Je ne veux pas que les sensations disparaissent. Je veux les ressentir à chaque fois que j'y repense. Il répond à mon baiser, et nos mains repartent se promener de façon indécente mais tellement plaisante. Je me sens partir… C'est comme s'il y avait deux Lilly. Une sage et sérieuse, et une autre plus libertine, qui se fout des apparences, et qui prend le plaisir là où elle peut le prendre. Ce simple baiser m'arrache un gémissement de plaisir. Ce simple baiser me rappelle sur le champ les autres sensations ressenties il n'y a seulement que quelques heures. Est-ce que je me sers de lui ? Oui sûrement… Est-ce que ces sensations seraient présentes avec un autre ? Je ne sais pas. Mais, il me repousse vivement.

- Un agréable souvenir, Lilly… C'est tout.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer, il s'enfuit, enfin c'est ce qui me donne l'impression de fuite. Frustration. Oui ce mot convient parfaitement à ce que je ressens à ce moment. Pourquoi refuser de s'abandonner ? Je ne le comprends pas. Mais je suppose qu'il agit comme ça pour nous faciliter le retour à la réalité. Nous travaillons ensemble… Nous interrogeons des témoins et suspects ensemble. Donc, il nous faut être professionnels. Il me faut donc essayer de classer toutes mes pensées dans un coin de mon cerveau. Et ça, je sais le faire. Lilly Rush, première femme de la section criminelle de Philadelphie sait cacher ses émotions. Alors, ce n'est pas Scotty Valens qui m'empêchera de le faire.


	6. Chapter 6

Herrera : Ne t'inquiète pas, mon style, BB87 le connait et je peux te dire déjà qu'avec cette partie, et bien... Non... Je ne dis rien.

Allez, slogan de cette histoire : Lilly se lâaache et s'envoie en l'air avec son partenaire et s'attache et s'abandonne toujours avec le même ! (n'y voyons rien de sous-entendu là-dessous :p, mais c'ets une veinarde !)

* * *

**_Trois mois plus tard._**

Le printemps est revenu. La nature revit, et moi aussi. Je déteste l'hiver. Je déteste avoir froid… Mais je n'aime pas trop la chaleur non plus. Cette sensation d'étouffement au moindre geste, très peu pour moi. Ce que j'appellerais « l'anecdote Saint Valentin » est classée, du moins je le crois. Il y a quelque chose de brisé entre Scotty et moi, mais, ni lui ni moi, décidons d'y prêter attention. J'ai réussi avec du mal à ranger ce souvenir dans ma tête. Nous ne sommes plus aussi proches, mais on ne s'en plaint pas. Seule Kat a eu quelques doutes une fois sur notre relation. Doutes que je lui ai très vite ôté de l'esprit. Eddie est revenu… on se revoit, mais ce n'est plus aussi fort entre nous. Il a vécu pas mal de choses, et je sens bien qu'il est devenu distant. Je ne m'en plains pas, mais quelque part, ça me gêne. Parfois, je rêve encore de cette nuit spéciale. Je me réveille alors en sursaut le cœur battant, et une envie de redevenir cette Lilly. Mais alors qu'avant, je voyais, voire je revivais chaque moment avec Scotty, maintenant, c'est plus flou. Je rêve, mais ce n'est plus lui, ou alors je ne le distingue plus. Mais ce que je ressens est toujours aussi fort, voire indescriptible.

Je suis invitée à un enterrement de vie de jeune fille. J'ai horreur de ça. Ce cliché… J'espère au moins éviter toute forme de cliché que représente cette soirée… La future mariée ivre savourant une de ses dernières nuit de liberté totale. Absurde ! Pourtant, je me surprends à m'amuser. Je m'éclate ! Moi qui ai horreur de danser, je m'éclate comme une folle sur la piste de danse ! La future mariée, amie d'une amie, n'est pas ivre. Donc tout va bien ! On profite… Elle flirte gentiment… Je ris, je taquine et parle avec tout le monde… Jusqu'à ce que je le vois. Et là, toutes ces sensations que j'avais enfouies au plus profond de ma tête, refont surface. Il est là… Adossé contre le comptoir du bar, à boire un verre. Il sourit… Je bloque dessus. Ce sourire me fait tout oublier… Mais, j'ai un doute… Est-ce à moi qu'il est destiné ce sourire ? Je m'avance prudemment, et finalement, je recule… Quelle idiote je suis ! Il n'est pas du genre à aller boire seul… Je rejoins donc mes amies d'un soir, et j'essaie de m'amuser. Mais, je n'arrive plus à faire comme si de rien n'était… J'ai bien eu le temps de le détailler. J'avoue avoir toujours aimé son style de costumes… Mais de le voir habillé avec ce polo d'un couturier très connu, et ce jean pourtant très classique me fait de l'effet. N'importe qui a, dans sa garde robe, au moins un jean de cette marque… Banal, voilà c'est banal ! Mais alors pourquoi je réagis de cette façon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens comme une forme de jalousie ? Je n'en ai aucun droit ! Et pourtant… Cette fille qui rit, qui lui touche le bras, qui le regarde… Je la hais ! Mon regard est sans arrêt attiré par l'endroit où se trouve mon collègue. Et à chaque fois, je baisse les yeux en jurant de ne plus me laisser avoir de la sorte. Et surtout, il risque de me voir. Mais rien que cette pensée me fait sourire, et aussitôt j'imagine qu'il laisserait tomber sa pimbêche pour me retrouver.

Tout bascule à nouveau… J'ai envie d'oublier ce que je ressens pour lui au plus vite… Et je viens de trouver ! Je jette mon dévolu sur la belle bouteille qui trône sur notre table. Grossière erreur… Après deux verres bu coup sur coup, je me sens bizarre. Je décide donc d'aller danser et de me « défrustrer ». J'y arrive… Stephen ou Ethan… Je n'ai pas trop compris son prénom me fait danser au rythme d'une salsa. Je me laisse aller, mais évidemment ce n'est pas le visage de mon cavalier que je vois… Et cette simple image me procure d'agréables sensations… Mais pourquoi me fait-il autant d'effet ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me laisse aller autant à chaque fois que je pense à lui ? Pourquoi est-il devenu un fantasme ? Pourquoi… Mon partenaire m'attire plus près de lui, je ne résiste pas… Il me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, je souris… Je ne suis plus présente… Je suis bien au-delà de toute cette mascarade… Le début de _« Purple Rain » de Prince _se fait entendre, je ne réalise même pas que je danse toujours avec mon cavalier d'un soir… Mon regard se dirige encore une fois vers Scotty. Mais cette fois, il reste accroché. Juste à ce moment, il a relevé la tête, et nos yeux se sont rencontrés pour ne plus se lâcher. Et c'est comme si ma mémoire avait besoin de cette stimulation pour se souvenir de cette nuit. Je ne prête plus du tout attention à cet Ethan ou Stephen… Je danse comme un robot sur un slow sensuel en dévorant des yeux mon collègue. En un regard, me revoilà partie loin… très loin. On en profite tous les deux, la distance entre nous est un supplice, mais ni lui, ni moi ne baissons la tête. Mon cœur ne résiste plus, il tambourine dans ma poitrine, j'ai un creux au ventre et une sensation de chaleur. Ce regard ravage chacune des parties de mon corps… Il est seul, mais pas très longtemps, sa pimbêche est de retour. Elle lui glisse un mot à l'oreille, il détache son regard du mien… Mon cœur n'en finit plus de battre comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Il se lève, je le vois déposer son verre sur le comptoir, et il risque un regard vers moi. Puis il me tourne le dos, et je regarde très au sud… Je m'en mords les lèvres de dépit. Il part, me laissant seule et dans un état avancé de frustration. J'étouffe d'un seul coup… Je veux prendre l'air, je veux m'en aller… Je ne veux pas les imaginer ne serait-ce un instant, vivre ce que j'imagine moi-même dans ma tête à cet instant. Je prétexte un truc bidon et plante machin truc au beau milieu de la piste. Je pars sans même saluer les personnes qui m'accompagnent. Il me faut de l'air… Il faut que j'oublie ce que je suis en train d'imaginer… Il faut simplement que je l'oublie lui.

Je sors enfin. L'air frais me fait du bien. Je pars à la recherche de ma voiture. Je la retrouve, grimpe dedans et mets le contact. Je n'ai pas abusé de la boisson, tout est sous contrôle. Je roule. Les vitres ouvertes, je veux avoir de l'air… Voilà, c'est ce qu'il me fallait… Me concentrer sur autre chose. Et en conduite, il faut être concentré sur la route. Après plus de cinq minutes à rouler avec l'air frais qui s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle, je ressens une sensation de froid, je ferme la fenêtre et allume le chauffage. Stoppée à un feu, je ferme les yeux… Erreur… Lilly, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Me dis-je à voix haute… Ne ferme pas les yeux, ne laisse pas ton esprit divaguer… Concentre-toi sur la route… Les personnes qui me croiseraient me prendraient pour une folle, je parle seule ! Et au loin, je distingue une voiture. Je freine prudemment, et la regarde passer devant moi. J'ai reconnu la pimbêche… Et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête, mais j'ai décidé de les suivre. Je suis folle, oui voilà, c'est ça je suis folle… Mais là à cet instant précis, ce n'est plus Lilly Rush qui pense, qui agit, c'est mon autre moi… Le moi qui veut à tout prix retrouver cette sensation de ne plus contrôler ses gestes, de ne plus les retenir.

Et évidemment ce que je craignais, arriva… Arrêtée au coin d'une rue, tous phares éteints, je les vois rentrer à l'intérieur d'un immeuble. A cet instant précis, je me maudis… Je suis minable… Suivre mon collègue… Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Il fallait agir avant Lilly… Il fallait agir lorsque tu l'as aperçu ce soir ! Il fallait… Il fallait… D'un geste rageur, je frappe mon volant, et je démarre en trombe. Je suis en colère contre moi, tellement en colère contre mon inactivité. Et en même temps, je culpabilise. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que je ressens, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Les souvenirs maintenant ne me suffisent plus… Et la seule impression de notre échange de regard de ce soir me frustre. C'était devenu un jeu… Pendant un peu moins de cinq minutes, juste le temps de cette chanson, j'ai eu l'impression que je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir quelque chose.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour les reviews ^^ Chaque jour un nouveau lecteur, c'est cool ça !

Allez, la suite des événements pour nos deux flics préférés. Un peu de sérieux quand même. (Même si c'est difficile à croire dans cette histoire, qu'il y a du sérieux mdr)

* * *

C'est en véritable zombie que j'arrive le lendemain. Un café dans les mains, je ne fais attention qu'aux chiffres qui égrènent les étages dans l'ascenseur. Je descends à l'étage de la crim', et me dirige à mon bureau. Je ne suis tranquille que le temps d'allumer mon ordinateur. Nick m'interpelle, une enquête à rouvrir, je le suis. Et de toute la journée je n'ai croisé Scotty qu'une seule fois. Et encore, même pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Je m'en félicite quelque part, mais je pense que Will a dû remarquer ma petite gêne.

Le soir, je suis donc au volant de ma voiture, à m'impatienter des embouteillages. Je suis partie plus tôt, pas envie de travailler. Je détache mes cheveux, et rejette la tête en arrière. Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à m'impatienter. Je hausse le volume de ma radio, et commence à me détendre. Soudain, mon portable sonne. Je regarde qui m'appelle, et heureusement, je suis déjà assise. J'en oublie le volume de ma radio et réponds à Scotty.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas pour le boulot, pour une fois que je rentre de bonne heure, dis-je sur un ton délibérément distant.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Lilly, me répond-il seulement.

- De quoi ? Fais-je innocemment.

- Tu le sais très bien…

- On a déjà parlé de ça… On a classé l'affaire, et ça s'est passé il y a trois mois Scotty… Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait dire de plus.

- Lilly…

- Je suis au volant Scotty !

Je raccroche. Mais pourquoi l'ai-je rembarré de la sorte ? Parce que j'ai décidé de ne plus le laisser guider ma vie. Je ne veux plus ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti la veille. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui… Du moins… Non, c'est pas ça… c'est pas de l'amour. Je ne sais plus du tout ce que je ressens. Je suis perdue. Mon portable sonne de nouveau. Je l'ignore. A peine rentrée chez moi, je suis accueillie par mes deux seuls amours véritables. Je prends un de mes chats dans mes bras, et je me baisse pour saluer le deuxième. J'ai le sentiment de rater quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, ou plutôt je ne veux pas réfléchir. Je me détends ce soir : envie de penser à moi… Je regarde mon portable, et j'aperçois la petite enveloppe d'un message… Je ne prends pas la peine de le consulter, je sais de qui il est, et il est la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de parler ce soir.

Un peu plus tard, je suis assise sur mon canapé et je déguste un petit verre de vin. Oui, je sais, ça fait alcoolique, mais juste une envie de passer cette soirée tranquille… Je suis ressortie un peu après mon arrivée pour m'acheter le grand jeu : Repas de chez le traiteur. Un dvd, ou une idiotie à la télé, et une soirée agréable. Ca me change des soirées à penser aux morts qui trônent sur la table de nuit… Est-ce ça la nouvelle Lilly Rush ? Penser un plus à moi, et reléguer certaines choses au second, voire troisième plan ? Enfin, tout ce que je constate ce soir, c'est que je me sens mieux… J'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'aille chercher, que j'aille provoquer les sensations ressenties cette fois-là. Mais ce soir, je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Certainement parce que je veux digérer ma défaite de la veille. Défaite ! Mais ce n'était pas une compétition… Pour qu'il y ait compétition, il fallait que je me déclare compétiteur… Mon attention se porte sur mon portable, l'enveloppe clignote toujours. Je me saisis de l'appareil et je consulte l'appel manqué avant le message. J'ai la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de mon collègue. J'écoute son message, il est bloqué au central ce soir… Astreinte. Et là, j'ai une idée. Pour classer l'affaire, il faut bien la résoudre ?


	8. Chapter 8

Et bien, je vois qu'une nouvelle lectrice a trouvé le chemin jusqu'à mon histoire ^^ Cool !

Bon : et bien comme une certaine personne aime bien le faire remarquer, voici un passage qui va vous laisser une petite réaction, genre nooon lol

* * *

Je prends mes clés et sors sans prendre le temps de me changer. Après tout, je suis de repos, alors normal d'être habillé en décontracté… Et Puis zut ! Lilly tu te compliques trop l'existence. Je m'arrête en cours de chemin dans un fast food et prends un menu. J'arrive dix minutes plus tard, la circulation était plutôt fluide. Je présente mon badge au type de la sécurité, et je monte jusqu'à l'étage de la crim' plongé dans le noir, sauf la petite lampe du bureau de Scotty qui est allumée. Sans bruit, je marche lentement jusqu'à sa hauteur et une fois arrivée près de lui, je lui tends le sachet en carton marron. Il sursaute et me regarde. L'air surpris, il plisse le front… Cette simple réaction me fait oublier le pourquoi de ma présence… Son seul regard suffit pour me faire planer. Il faut que je dise quelque chose…

- Je savais que tu n'aurais pas mangé ! Lui dis-je.

- Lilly, mais…

- Il n'y avait rien à la télé…

Je lui souris, il me répond.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Pourquoi t'es venue ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il n'y avait rien à la télé…

- T'es trop professionnelle Lilly…

- J'ai juste une conscience professionnelle… On patine sur l'enquête, et j'ai envie de la voir classée.

Je réalise tout à coup que ma réponse est ambiguë. Mais il a l'air de ne pas le remarquer. Sûrement parce qu'il ne sait absolument pas ce à quoi je fais allusion. Il ne sait pas qu'il occupe mes pensées et rêves les plus secrets depuis plus de trois mois. Il ne sait pas que je donnerais tout pour juste ressentir ses mains sur ma peau, la sensation de ses baisers et caresses…

- En tout cas, tu tombes bien Rush, j'ai ça à éplucher.

Il me tend un paquet d'une vingtaine de relevés bancaires et téléphoniques. Je le regarde, étonnée.

- Il ne fallait pas venir… tu veux classer l'affaire rapidement… Tu viens juste de le dire Lilly, me lance t'il avec un sourire qui me procure un agréable frisson dans tout mon être.

Je lui prends le paquet des mains, et je ne sais pas si ce geste était calculé pour lui, mais je me suis arrangée pour lui effleurer la main en le dévisageant. Une douce chaleur m'envahit alors. Et aussitôt des images se matérialisent dans ma tête… Je me vois jeter négligemment les feuilles sur un coin du bureau, m'approcher de lui et l'attraper par sa cravate pour l'attirer vivement à moi. Je me vois l'embrasser sans aucune retenue, je me vois grimper sur cette table… Lilly ! Non… Arrête ça… Et le voilà qui me regarde maintenant… Mais bon sang… Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de ressentir ça avec un autre ?

- Lil', t'es sûre que tout va bien ? Me demande-t-il doucement.

- Oui… Oui, pourquoi ? Répondis-je en baissant la tête sur la pile de documents.

Mais pourquoi ai-je baissé la tête en répondant ? Autant lui dire que oui il me fait un effet terrible et que je n'arrive plus à le cacher aussi bien qu'avant. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ce soir, je suis seule avec lui. Et si j'arrive à passer cette soirée sans craquer, j'aurais classé l'affaire.

Trente minutes se sont écoulées. J'ai réussi à me plonger dans ces documents. Et, j'ai même réussi à oublier sa présence, alors que nous nous trouvons l'un en face de l'autre. Tu vois, quand tu veux Lilly, me félicité-je dans ma tête. J'en ai tellement oublié sa présence, que je m'étire en baillant sur ma chaise. Mais pas un petit bâillement étouffé… Le bâillement style chat qui s'étire de tout son long… Et j'ai même rajouté un petit soupir de bien être à la fin. Ce n'est qu'en reprenant ma place sur cette chaise, bien droite que je réalise que Scotty me dévisage.

- Ok, me fait-il, un café pour toi, et un pour moi…

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'es venue Lil' ?

- Je te l'ai déjà…

- Ne me ressors pas cette excuse de télévision…

- Mais enfin…

- Suis-moi, fait-il en se levant.

- Scotty…

Il ne me laisse pas le choix, et me prends le bras afin de me forcer à le suivre.

- Ca voulait dire quoi hier soir ?

- Quoi hier soir, demandé-je innocemment.

- Arrête Lilly… Sois franche avec moi ! Nous bossons ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant, et j'ai une pleine confiance en toi… Ne brise pas cette confiance.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Scott !

- D'accord… Donc Lilly Rush n'a vraiment que son boulot dans sa vie ! Choisir de revenir travailler un soir de repos prouve combien tu es dévouée à ton travail. La vie est trop courte Lilly… Profites-en tant que tu peux le faire… Eclate-toi un peu ! Sors de ta coquille…

Je rêve ! Il fait quoi là ? Il me provoque… Je n'hallucine pas… Il me provoque réellement !

- Ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de sortir de ma coquille, Scotty ! Ce soir, je veux…

- Il ne s'est rien passé !

- Pardon ?

- Je l'ai juste raccompagné.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin tu parles de quoi là ?

- Non, Lilly… Réagis comme tu veux, mais surtout pas comme ça ! Ne joue pas à ça… Ne nie pas…

Il a laissé tomber sa pimbêche ! Il l'a juste raccompagné !

- J'aimerais te croire Scotty, mais tu ne me dois pas de compte… Tu vis ta vie, et je…

- J'ai secrètement espéré que tu me suivrais aussi jusqu'à chez moi Lil', me murmure t'il à l'oreille.

- Comment…

- Je suis flic Lil' ! Toutes les astuces pour suivre discrètement quelqu'un, je les connais !

Là c'en est trop pour moi… Je n'arrive plus à résister. Son regard sur moi me transporte encore à des années lumières de cette salle.

- Scott… Il n'y a pas de nous, et il n'y aura jamais de nous… Je…

- Je ne veux pas de nous… Je te veux juste toi !

- Tu…

- Comme je vois que là à cet instant tu fais un énorme effort pour résister…

Il s'approche de moi, je me noie dans son regard.

- Ne résiste plus Lilly… Cette soirée me travaille aussi Lil'. Et hier soir, je m'aperçois que j'ai agis en idiot ! J'aurais dû envoyer balader ton Roméo de pacotille… Je voyais bien que ce n'était pas avec lui que tu étais hier soir, mais avec moi.


	9. Chapter 9

Bon, comme on dit : Ce qui devait arriver... Arriva ! Je suppose que là, vous ne verrez plus la salle d'observations, ni les deux protagonistes avec le même regard, lors d'une scène dans la série dans cet endroit lol

**Attention, petit avertissement ! Le passage qui suit peut choquer les plus jeunes.**

* * *

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à l'écouter, à le regarder… Les images dans ma tête sont si réalistes que je ne résiste plus. Et là, je décide que tout ce petit jeu n'a que trop duré… Je ne veux plus passer une seule minute à lutter contre ça, à lutter contre ce que je ressens, contre l'effet qu'il me fait… En silence, je l'attrape par la chemise et je l'attire vivement à moi. A ma grande surprise, il se laisse faire. Je l'embrasse, il répond à mon baiser. Je commence à desserrer le nœud de sa cravate, ses mains soulèvent mon pull pour se promener le long de mon dos. Je sens ses doigts s'attarder sur ma taille et ses ongles y dessiner des sillons… Je réalise soudain l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Je le repousse, le regarde, et sans mot, je le guide jusque dans l'aquarium… On se sépare juste le temps de s'enfermer.

Je prends délibérément mon temps pour me diriger vers lui. La seule sensation de sentir son regard sur moi me procure déjà un délicieux effet. Je le dévore des yeux, laissant mon imagination commencer son travail. Je reste exprès à une distance trop éloignée. Je ne bouge plus, je savoure de le voir frustré à son tour. Enfin, je peux voir que lui aussi ressent quelque chose… Et rien que le fait de l'imaginer penser à moi, penser à cette fameuse nuit, me donne des ailes. Je lui fais donc de l'effet ! Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il ne demande qu'une chose : m'embrasser, me toucher, me faire chavirer. Alors, je décide que je peux bien lui accorder ce qu'il demande. Je prends sa cravate entre mes doigts, les fait remonter un peu plus haut, et je l'attire contre moi. Il m'embrasse avec une fougue qui me fait perdre mes moyens. Mais bon sang, pourquoi ? Je chasse les questions de ma tête. Je vis au présent… Et en ce moment, l'homme qui occupe mes rêves la nuit, m'embrasse, me caresse, et y prend un certain plaisir à me faire craquer. Je réponds à cette étreinte et me montre très entreprenante… Je lâche tout… Il reprend le dessus juste pendant quelques secondes, le temps de me soulever de terre et de m'allonger sur le petit bureau. Je place mes jambes autour de ses hanches et l'embrasse, mes mains se sont déjà occupées de sa cravate et de sa chemise, que j'ai dû un peu abîmer dans ma hâte. Quelques boutons ont dus sauter. Il m'enlève mon petit pull, et fait parcourir ses lèvres sur ma poitrine, je ne retiens pas ma réaction. Cette fois est encore plus palpitante que la première. Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai la réponse, l'attente et la frustration ont joué leur rôle. Ses baisers remontent le long de mon ventre, ma poitrine, ma gorge, mon cou, et finalement nos lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois, mais encore plus intense… Et c'est à mon tour de lui faire vivre la même douce torture… Je savoure, je déguste… Je n'en finis plus… De le sentir réagir me comble… Et soudain, il m'arrête dans mon élan, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Et comme la veille, l'imagination joue son rôle… En silence, nous nous dévisageons, luttant contre nos pulsions. Luttant difficilement même… Nous jouons à celui qui craquera le premier. Et comme je n'ai plus du tout envie de jouer, je fais exprès de perdre. Mes baisers et caresses sont encore plus enflammés qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il ne résiste plus… Plus du tout même. Je me félicite, j'ai gagné, je l'ai fait craquer ! Il reprend le dessus, et il déboutonne mon jean, et là encore sa bouche suit ses mains… Aucune parole n'a été échangée… Mais est-ce bien utile ? Mes mains dans ses cheveux l'arrêtent… Je veux le regarder… Je veux le fixer, je veux lire dans ses yeux le même désir que j'éprouve à cet instant. Et là, il y a une accalmie. On se regarde, il m'embrasse tendrement au coin de ma bouche. Cette chasteté contraste tellement avec les quelques secondes écoulées, que j'en suis surprise. Je me laisse aller aussi à cette pause. De doux et longs baisers, bien agréables je dois l'avouer. Un peu bizarre me direz-vous de tout stopper pour juste s'embrasser comme des ados. Mais ce que je ressens à cet instant est tellement fort, que je n'ose pas briser cette pause. Mais c'est mal connaître mon co-équipier… Juste au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, il me murmure quelques mots dans l'oreille, et me revoilà repartie pour l'escalade jusqu'au sommet du plaisir. Nous ne retenons plus rien… Les réactions de l'autre suffisent à nous assurer du bien que nous nous faisons. Ce moment valait bien cette longue et frustrante attente… Cette attente où je ne savais rien de ce qu'il vivait aussi. Cette attente qu'il a dû lui aussi vivre comme un supplice, hésitant lui aussi à provoquer de nouveau nos sensations… Etonnamment, nous ne précipitons pas les événements, on se contente de faire durer dans le temps les préliminaires. Pourtant je commence à devenir impatiente… La frustration revient… Je veux qu'il ressente en même temps que moi la vague déferlante qui procure une sensation bien au-delà encore de ce que je ressens actuellement. Je prononce son nom, il comprend, me regarde et me répond qu'il arrive avant de m'embrasser fiévreusement.

Je ne retiens plus rien du tout… Même mes soupirs ne sont plus des soupirs, mais des petits cris. Je suis brûlante mais je frissonne tellement… Je n'arrive plus à respirer calmement… Et je n'accepte plus cette « distance » entre nous… C'est donc ça qu'il veut… Il me fait vivre un véritable calvaire là… Je le veux ! Je ne peux plus attendre, je ne veux plus attendre, je refuse toute forme de frustration… Il veut donc que je le supplie, que je sois au bord de la crise de nerfs… Ma bouche retrouve le chemin de la sienne et mon baiser est tellement violent qu'il ne peut que comprendre ce que je veux maintenant. Il fait semblant de ne rien comprendre, et moi je suis comme une folle. Je l'arrête, le regarde, et en le fixant dans les yeux, j'essaie d'articuler une phrase. Je n'y arrive pas… Et j'hallucine, il sourit.

- Viens… soupiré-je. Je ne veux plus t'attendre Scotty.

N'attendant pas sa réponse, je le repousse vivement. Je suis pire que frustrée… Je veux avoir ce que j'attends depuis le début. Il me regarde, je ne saurais dire sa réaction… Mais j'ai envie de tester sa patience. Même si je n'en peux plus, je veux lui faire vivre ce qu'il me fait endurer. Je le provoque, mes mains et mes baisers ne s'attardent pas trop longtemps. Je devine qu'il n'accepte pas ce revirement de situation, mais il résiste, et moi je m'amuse. Il m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse rageusement. Je le repousse après une dizaine de secondes d'étreinte intense. Je le regarde et me félicite : sa frustration est extrême. Il comprend enfin… Il me redépose sur le bureau, se penche et m'embrasse rapidement… Il termine ce baiser par un mordillement intense de mes lèvres. Je sens que le dénouement est proche, très proche même. Mes jambes sont serrées contre ses hanches quand enfin je sens la délivrance. Je n'en peux plus et mes petits cris le prouve. On se regarde, il ressent la même chose que moi… Je réussis à me redresser et lui capture les lèvres d'un baiser enflammé. Mes mains agrippent son dos sa taille, ses hanches, montent et descendent, en laissant l'empreinte de mes ongles. Le temps s'est arrêté… Nous sommes incapables de dire combien de minutes durent notre étreinte. Nos sensations et réactions simultanées sont une récompense à elles seules, et nous montrent à quel point nous avons raison de les avoir provoquées.

On se sépare. L'éloignement soudain est un supplice. On se regarde, il s'approche de moi, et replace une mèche de mes cheveux. Ce simple geste me replonge dans un état second… Il le remarque, sourit et m'embrasse. Il part à la recherche de ses vêtements, mais je ne le laisse pas faire.

- Lil', tu veux…

- Juste t'embrasser, dis-je en joignant le geste à la parole.

Même ce baiser est intense. Il n'en faudrait pas plus pour que je craque à nouveau. On se sépare au bout de quelques minutes, et là, nous comprenons que le temps a reprit sa course… Ou plutôt, nous redescendons enfin sur la terre ferme. Enfin pas totalement, je garde un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qu'il va falloir que je fasse disparaître, mais pas tout de suite. Je le dévisage… Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine… J'ai déjà du mal à reprendre mon souffle, mais je m'en fiche. Mon Valentin est mon amant. Je suis sa Valentine et sa maîtresse. Ca nous suffit amplement… Et je ne pense pas que nos ébats auraient été aussi forts si cela avait été le contraire… L'officialisation de quelque chose entre nous aurait peut-être bloqué nos sensations. Tandis que là, nous nous sommes contentés de vivre pleinement la chose… Il va falloir quand même avoir une conversation sérieuse. Mais là, maintenant, je n'ai qu'une seule envie… L'embrasser et peut-être le titiller encore un peu…

On convient tous les deux de se séparer quelques instants, le temps de se reprendre. J'hésite quant à ce que je dois faire… Retourner travailler alors que je suis de repos, ou rentrer chez moi… En même temps, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule. Je veux plutôt rester avec lui. Une image se matérialise dans ma tête : je le raccompagne chez lui, et me réveille le lendemain matin dans ses bras. Je la chasse bien rapidement. Je ne veux pas penser à l'après pour le moment. Je veux juste repenser à ce moment que nous venons de partager… Et c'est avec le sourire que je sors à mon tour de cette petite pièce. Je décide de laisser ouvert, la buée s'était formée sur les vitres de la glace sans tain. Une chose est certaine : je vais avoir un peu de mal à retourner dans cette pièce sans repenser à ce que j'y ai vécu. Mais contrairement à la fusillade au cours de laquelle j'ai été blessée, ce souvenir m'est bien plus agréable et me laisse rêveuse.

Je suis arrivée dans l'open space, je regarde mon bureau, Scotty est déjà installé au sien et lit un document, ou du moins fait comme s'il travaillait depuis pas mal de temps. Le sachet marron à ses côtés est déplié, et le menu est disposé sur un coin du bureau. Une tasse fumante est déposée sur le mien. Il relève la tête, et me regarde. Je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Ses yeux me font encore un effet monstre. On se sourit.

- Le hamburger est froid, mais j'ai tellement faim, que je le mange quand même. Merci Rush.

- Merci à toi de le manger quand même, Valens, répondis-je en saisissant très bien le double sens de sa phrase.

Je ris. C'est idiot… Il n'y a personne d'autre à part nous. Pourquoi parler en langage codé ? Mais ce petit côté secret me plaît…


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà une petite suite qui fut pendant un temps la fin de l'histoire. Puis, comme ces deux-là, m'inspirent bien... (oui, je mets au pluriel, car sinon on va encore croire que je craque... lol)

* * *

**_Quelques temps plus tard._**

Revoilà, la Saint-Valentin… Cette stupide fête est de retour… Et moi… Et moi je ne suis pas seule. J'ai quelqu'un avec qui passer ce moment. Je viens d'arriver au central, et ce matin, je ne suis pas seule… Scotty est déjà là. J'ai failli m'asseoir à côté de ma chaise lorsque je l'ai vu arriver.

- T'es tombé de ton lit Casanova ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu m'as l'air bien curieuse Rush, me répond-il en prenant une moue choquée.

Il me tend un petit paquet. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux encore. Surprise je le prends.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre et tu verras, me dit-il.

Je n'ose pas croire à ce que je pense… Il n'a pas fait ça ? Il ne m'a pas offert de cadeau ? Et pourtant… J'ouvre le paquet et je découvre une boule de neige représentant un ange.

- Mais… Commencé-je

- Tu m'as bien dit que tes chats avaient cassé celle que tu avais ?

- Oui, mais… Scotty, pourquoi ?

- Ton Valentin…

- Ta Valentine, continué-je.

- Et il y a un an, je volais à ton secours…

On se sourit. Repenser à ces deux incartades nous procure toujours autant de frissons.

- Et maintenant, je me sens nulle…

- Surtout pas Lil'…

- Je me sens nulle, car mon cadeau est nul !

Je lui tends un petit sac à mon tour. Etonné, il l'ouvre et en sort un stylo. Mais pas un stylo bic qu'on trouve à chaque coin de rue…

- Comme ça, t'arrêteras de m'emprunter le mien, me justifié-je avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Il me remercie, je fais de même. Et sans que je ne puisse réagir, il me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Je le retiens juste le temps de savourer ce geste. Toutes les sensations me reviennent en mémoire… Non, nous ne sommes pas un couple, mais ce qu'on a partagé ensemble est unique en son genre. Une expérience que nous n'avons pas reproduite, mais je dois bien l'avouer, je repense souvent à lui, à moi, à nous… Comment avons-nous pu être en totale osmose ? Et même s'il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre nous, ce souvenir me laisse rêveuse. J'ai aussi l'impression que cela nous a énormément rapprochés même… Nous partageons un secret, mais il n'y a pas seulement ça selon moi. Notre baiser dure, et s'enflamme. Des petits frissons remontent le long de mon dos… Oui, il me fait toujours autant d'effet… Oui, je l'avoue, j'aimerais encore une fois revivre tout ça avec lui ! Suis-je amoureuse ? Ou est-ce que j'aime seulement pouvoir m'abandonner autant dans ses bras, sans rien avoir à prouver en retour ? Je n'en sais absolument rien… Il stoppe notre étreinte, je le regarde, on se regarde… Et je constate qu'il est dans le même état que moi… Il recule vivement, et fixe maintenant, le sac qui contenait son cadeau.

- Alors, où t'emmènes ton cher et tendre ? Me demande-t-il en reprenant sa place à son bureau.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais dis-moi, t'es pas en célibataire ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose à me proposer ?

- Dans tes rêves Valens ! Lui répondis-je en lui lançant une boulette de papier.

- Ne pas me dire ça Rush… Mes rêves ne l'ont pas toujours été… Et si je veux, je peux te refaire craquer ici et sur le champ, Rush !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, répondis-je sur un ton délibérément espiègle.

Il rit, je ris. Et c'est à ce moment que Kat, Will et le chef font leur apparition. A la façon dont Kat me dévisage, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait quelque chose. Elle m'a demandé une fois si Scotty et moi ne cachons pas quelque chose. Je suis restée évasive, mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas cru tellement à mon histoire. En me levant, je suis passée juste à côté de lui, et ma main a rapidement caressé son avant bras. Ce simple petit geste m'a totalement hypnotisée, et je suis sûre ne l'a pas laissé indifférent non plus.

_Une question subsiste, cependant : Dois-t-on recommencer ? Et je dois bien l'avouer, rien que l'idée, et le fait d'y repenser me donne envie de recommencer. Peut-être que finalement, nous sommes une sorte de couple… Sauf que nous n'officialiseront jamais le fait d'en être un. Nous préférons la liberté de se donner et recevoir du plaisir sans rien attendre en retour._


	11. Chapter 11

En review, BB87 a suggéré un truc, j'avoue y avoir pensé, mais non... Trop simple !

Allez, une petite suite

**_

* * *

_****_Fêtes de fin d'année._**

Première fois que Stillman nous propose de tous nous rendre au banquet de fin d'année de la Police. Nous en sommes tous étonnés, mais ce matin-là, il nous a expliqué le pourquoi de sa requête. Il prend sa retraite, et veut que nous nous retrouvions une dernière fois. Ca ne me plaît pas trop… Les mondanités à échanger entre collègues… J'aime vraiment plus nos soirées chez Jones, plus intimistes… Juste entre nous, juste l'équipe des enquêtes du passé. Scotty passe la tête par la porte de la petite cuisine, et me surprend.

- Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit, mais… Ce n'est pas en regardant fixement le paquet de café, qu'il se préparera seul.

Je souris face à cette plaisanterie. Il s'approche alors de moi.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu sais bien… Le boss…

- Il a bien mérité un peu de repos, non ?

- Oui, mais… toi… Lui…

- Ca va aller Scotty ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il nous quittait…

- Ok. Je passe te prendre ce soir vers 19h30.

- Oh là… Attends amigo… Qui t'a dit que je viendrais à cette soirée avec toi ? Dis-je mi gênée, mi amusée.

- Personne, je prends ce droit de moi-même, me répond-il avec un petit sourire.

- Et si je ne veux pas…

- Tu n'as pas le choix !

- Tu me donnes un ordre ! Je ne rêve pas là…

- Oh ! Melle Rush est donc outrée que je me permette cette petite liberté… Pourtant, il me semble que la connaissant, il en faut nettement plus pour la choquer.

En disant cette phrase, il s'était approché dangereusement de moi, si bien que nos regards s'étaient trouvés pour ne plus se lâcher. Un frisson descendit de ma nuque, jusque dans le bas de mon dos. Ce genre de petit jeu commençait à me gêner. Pourtant, il n'était pas rare que nous nous amusions à flirter avec nos limites. Et je dois avouer que cela me plaisait, mais depuis quelques temps, je ne trouve plus cela convenable. Je me retrouve encore une fois célibataire… Pourtant, tout se passait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande de m'engager un peu plus. Pourquoi ai-je refusé ? Je ne sais pas, mais je me suis aperçue que je n'étais pas aussi amoureuse de mon petit ami que je ne le prétendais.

Son regard marron me fixant, je devine qu'il attend une réponse. Je ne me souviens plus de la question, mais il faut que je lui dise quelque chose. Il s'approche encore un peu plus, et je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi ? Soudain, il s'éloigne vivement. Je cherche mes mots…

- Et qui te dis que je n'ai pas déjà un chauffeur…

- Oh, il y a du nouveau dans la vie de Lilly Rush ?

- J'ai le droit d'avoir mes secrets.

- Alors…

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Scotty ? Pourquoi est-ce que…

- Ok ! D'accord… Je ne voulais pas te troubler… Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi tu l'es ?

- Je ne suis pas troublée, je…

- Ah oui ? Je ne te propose rien, là Rush !

- Scotty…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit-il inquiet.

- Rien ! Oublie.

- Attends… Rappelle-toi, s'il doit y avoir un malaise sur ce qu'on a vécu, on s'est promis d'en parler.

- Oui, je sais. Et non, il n'y a aucun malaise.

- Je suis désolé alors. Donc, si ce soir, tu veux venir par tes propres moyens, pas de problème.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter ça, Scotty ! Je… Depuis que Steve est parti, je…

Il m'interrompt, et me dit de ne pas continuer plus longtemps. Il a compris ce que je veux dire. Il s'en va, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est contrarié. Je me repasse la petite scène, et je sens un trouble s'emparer de moi.

La fin de journée arrive, et je suis chez moi, debout devant mon armoire, à hésiter comme une ado qui doit choisir sa tenue pour le bal de promo. Je sors une petite robe couleur lavande, mais la repose aussitôt. Non, trop été… Et enfin, je trouve une tenue qui me paraît convenable pour ce genre de soirée. Je ne m'en rappelais plus et en la sortant de son enveloppe de protection, la caresse du bout des doigts. La soie rouge rappelle les couleurs de Noël. Voilà, fin d'année est égale à Noël, donc, le rouge convient. Juste le temps de finir de me préparer, le taxi que j'ai commandé, est pile à l'heure. Je souris timidement en montant dans la voiture : si jamais, Scotty me voit arriver, je sens que je vais avoir le droit à une petite remarque de sa part. Mais, je me persuade en me disant à mi-voix que c'est moi qui ai raison. Il faut que je lui dise, il faut qu'il sache que je ne veux plus continuer ce jeu avec lui. Je ne veux qu'une chose : tourner la page, et de flirter de temps en temps avec lui, ne me permets pas de le faire. Je veux tellement oublier ce que j'ai ressenti avec lui, je veux tellement aussi ressentir ça avec un autre. Mais, son regard… Rien que de sentir ses yeux noisettes sur moi, me rappelle ce qu'on a vécu. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je dois bien avouer quand même que pendant quelques secondes, il ne m'en faudrait pas plus pour ne pas craquer de nouveau.


	12. Chapter 12

Oui BB87, tu as raison de tenir à la vie ! Seule Lilly a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut avec mon cher flic préféré !

En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews chère fan N°1 ! N'hésitez pas à commenter les autres !

* * *

- Rush ! S'exclama Nick en me voyant sortir du vestiaire de la salle des fêtes, c'est rare de te voir aussi…

- Aussi quoi, Vera ? Lui répondis-je.

- Bah… euh…

Je souris, pour finalement éclater de rire. Je viens de comprendre, et je l'en remercie. Ma robe est dos nu, mais le décolleté pas trop provoquant. Will me dit que si jamais j'ai un peu froid, il peut me prêter sa veste. Je l'en remercie également, et suis mes deux collègues dans la salle, où se trouvent déjà Scotty, le chef et Kat. J'ignore instantanément Scotty, mais je remarque qu'il a le souffle coupé lui aussi, au sujet de ma tenue. J'esquisse un début de sourire, j'avoue que de le voir perdre ses moyens me galvanise. John vient à ma rencontre et me dépose un léger bisou sur la joue. Surprise, je ne réagis pas, mais il me fait un sourire. Je sens un peu de nostalgie m'emporter. J'ai vécu tellement de choses depuis qu'on se connaît lui et moi. Il représente une part de ma vie tellement importante, que je ne veux pas le perdre. Il doit se douter de mon état, et me rassure :

- Lilan Rush, tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Je l'ai vu tout de suite, il y a fort longtemps, et j'ai tout de suite cru en toi.

Il s'en va. Et moi je ne peux empêcher les larmes de monter. Ce qui me trouble aussi, c'est que Scotty a assisté à toute la scène. Nos regards se croisent, mais il détourne instantanément le sien.

La soirée se passe bien : discussions, rires, etc.… Puis, vient le moment, où dans une soirée, les gens changent de places pour pouvoir parler à d'autres personnes. Il ne reste que Kat et moi à table.

- Ca va Lil' ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Le chef…

- Mais arrêtez ! Je ne suis pas si fragile que cela !

- Ok, tu préfères sûrement me parler de tes amours alors, fit-elle malicieusement.

- Quoi ? M'étranglé-je.

- Ah, là, je reconnais bien Lilly Rush !

- Mes… Quoi ?

- Lilly… t'as vu la robe que t'as choisis de porter ce soir ? Si ce n'est pas pour plaire à quelqu'un, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as mise alors.

- Je… Mais j'ai le droit de m'habiller comme je veux, non…

- Mouais…

Curtis vient nous interrompre, je le remercie silencieusement, et les regarde se diriger vers la piste de danse. Nick et Scotty reviennent s'asseoir. Je croise le regard de mon coéquipier, mais encore une fois, il détourne le sien. Pourtant, il a choisit de s'asseoir en face de moi, il y a bien un moment, où il sera obligé de me regarder. La phrase de Kat me revient à l'esprit. C'est vrai que ma tenue attire pas mal de regards. Je n'ose pas comprendre ce qui commence à germer dans ma tête. Non ! Je n'ai pas fait ça ! Je n'ai pas choisi cette robe pour lui. Je n'ai pas… Je ne… Je ne sais plus rien. Je me lève, et m'excuse. Pour retrouver une contenance, je dois le faire. Il me regarde alors, et je ressens un trouble s'emparer de moi.

Alors que je me dirige vers les toilettes, John m'interpelle, et m'entraîne sur la piste. J'accepte volontiers. Et nous voilà partis dans un rock. J'en oublie mon trouble, et je profite de cette danse. La soirée se termine, Scotty m'a évité, ce qui, je pense n'a pas échappé au reste de l'équipe. Will m'a donc raccompagné.

A peine rentrée, je retrouve mes chats, mais aussitôt je ressens l'envie de ressortir. Je prends les clés de ma voiture, et une fois à l'intérieur, je démarre. Il me faut éclaircir un point qui me rend folle. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à avancer dans ma vie ? Et pour y répondre, je sonne donc à deux heures du matin à la porte de mon collègue. Il m'ouvre, surprit. Je n'attends pas son invitation, et rentre dans l'appartement.

- Lilly, il est plus de deux heures…

- Je sais bien !

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien. La tenue qu'il arbore alors, me gêne d'un coup : chemise déboutonnée et sortie du pantalon. Je ressens alors un frisson me parcourir. Il est bien obligé de soutenir mon regard, et je remarque qu'il lutte. Et si j'avais fait une erreur en venant ? Et si… Et si en effet, j'avais envie de lui plaire, comme l'a suggéré rapidement Kat… Et si… Et si j'arrêtais un peu de réfléchir ! A voir son attitude, et la mienne, il est clair que nous essayons de lutter contre nos pulsions. Mais, je perds la première la bataille. Je m'approche de lui, sans un mot, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, je déboutonne mon manteau, l'enlève et le jette négligemment un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Il est dos contre la porte d'entrée, mais recule pourtant d'un pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais je le fais. A cet instant précis, tout ce qui compte, c'est lui, moi… Nous. Les souvenirs refont alors surface : nos baisers, caresses, et soupirs… Je veux retrouver tout ça. Je veux le retrouver.


	13. Chapter 13

ma fan number one : Ah ces 2 malheureux boutons... Ils m'auront marqué, c'est sûr !

Et bien, en voici de la frustration :p

* * *

**Pas de quoi s'alarmer, mais attention pour les plus jeunes.**

Je m'approche alors encore un peu plus, et pose ma main sur son torse après avoir dégagé le morceau de tissu qui me gênait. Il me regarde alors, déglutissant avec difficulté. Je ne lui laisse pas plus de temps, je me précipite sur ses lèvres que j'embrasse alors fiévreusement et avec une fougue que je ne retiens pas, ce qui me procure une sensation que j'avais oublié. Il ne me repousse pas, et répond à mon baiser tout aussi violemment que moi. Nos mains se hâtent alors de se frayer un passage sur nos corps, et je prends l'initiative d'enlever juste ce qui me gêne dans ma rapide exploration. On ne prend le temps pour rien. Il renverse la situation et me plaque alors contre le mur en soulevant ma jambe gauche pour la passer autour de sa taille, laissant ainsi remonter ma robe. Je répète alors la même opération pour la droite et m'accroche alors à son cou. Notre étreinte est alors violente et nos souffles saccadés ne suffisent plus pour exprimer ce que nous ressentons à ce moment précis. Il m'a manqué, et de toute évidence je lui ai manqué. Nos regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, nous nous réjouissons du bien que nous nous faisons. Il m'embrasse alors, mes ongles s'accrochent encore un peu plus dans la peau de sa nuque et de son dos. Plus de questions, je ne veux plus me poser de questions. C'est LUI. Il n'y a que lui qui me procure toutes ces sensations. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens aussi en osmose, en accord avec l'autre.

On se sépare, il me regarde, et chose totalement stupide, je me recoiffe. Il sourit.

- Tu… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demande-t-il le souffle court.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, fais-je en essayant de reprendre une contenance.

Il s'approche de moi et me dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres que je retiens, juste le temps de savourer ce moment. Je le repousse gentiment et réponds alors à son sourire.

- Au choix : bière, soda, whisky… ou… il doit me rester du rhum…

- Tu veux me faire boire ? Lui demandé-je malicieusement.

- Loin de moi cette idée.

On se sourit.

Et là, j'ai une soudaine peur. Je me demande ce que je fais ici ? Est-ce que Scotty et moi sommes ensemble, est-ce que… Je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons lui et moi. Nous sommes collègues, amis… Sommes-nous plus que ça ? Oui, aurais-je envie de dire, nous sommes amants. Mais, sommes-nous encore plus que cela ? Je le regarde alors s'affairer, et je ressens un frisson. J'ai déjà ressenti cela. Je devine donc ce que c'est. Oui, je pense que je suis tombée sous le charme de Scotty. Et comment je m'en suis rendue compte ? Sur le chemin qui me menait ici, et la confirmation, je l'ai eue lorsqu'il m'a ouvert la porte. Je ressens quelque chose de plus fort que mon amitié pour lui. Je fais un rapide tour de la situation : quand il sourit, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en esquisser un, et quand ce sourire m'est destiné, je suis plus que troublée. Quand, en plus il me regarde en me souriant, je peine alors à soutenir son regard. Dois-je lui avouer ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. Il revient vers moi, et je sens mon cœur s'affoler. Je me mords les lèvres, mais trop tard, le mal est fait pour moi. Il me tend un verre, je ne regarde pas son contenu, je le prends, et nos mains s'effleurent alors. J'en sursaute, ce n'était pas prévu cette réaction. Il doit le remarquer, mais contre toute attente, il m'attire à lui, en prenant la peine de me retirer le verre des mains, et m'enlace après l'avoir déposé sur une table. Mon cœur tambourine tellement, que j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'enfuir à tout moment de ma cage thoracique. Il faut que je parle, il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire.

- Je… Scotty…

- Chut, Lil', me fait-il doucement.

- Non… Attends, je… fais-je en m'éloignant de lui

- On verra ça en temps voulu, Lilly… Pour le moment, je veux me contenter d'être avec toi. Je… Oui, il y a quelque chose de changer entre nous, mais je veux découvrir cette nouvelle étape dans notre relation avec toi. Ca ne sert à rien de nier ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Il y a certes une forte et réelle attirance, mais pour qu'à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve, on ressente une nouvelle sensation, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous, quelque chose qui nous pousse à aller plus loin, et à le vivre ensemble.

- Alors… On…

- Oui.

On se regarde alors. Je l'embrasse tendrement. La sensation que je ressens alors à cet instant est nouvelle et différente. Elle m'apaise, mais m'affole en même temps. J'en ferme les yeux, et je savoure pleinement le présent. Scotty m'a dit que nous franchirions les étapes une à une, mais je crois que je sais ce que je ressens. Je m'étais pourtant défendue de tomber amoureuse de lui…

Et soudain, j'entends une voix féminine annoncer qu'il pleuvrait encore toute la journée. Je réalise que je suis chez moi, dans mon lit, et que le réveil vient de s'enclencher : Il est 6h45. Je ne suis donc pas ressortie après que Will m'ait raccompagnée. Je ne suis pas allée chez Scotty, et… J'ai donc rêvé. J'ai rêvé cette troisième fois entre nous. Mais est-ce que la révélation de mon rêve est réelle ? Mon cœur s'affole. Oui bien sûr, j'ai déjà rêvé de lui, de nous… Oui, j'ai cherché à revivre chaque instant que nous avions vécu… Mais cette fois-ci avait l'air si réelle… J'ai réellement l'impression d'avoir senti ses mains, ses lèvres sur moi... J'ai… Je ne sais plus quoi penser, et je ne peux en parler à personne. Je… Mais… Non ! Je ne ressens aucun sentiment pour Scotty.


	14. Chapter 14

P'tites natures ! Mais oui. C'est rien ça ! En tout cas, faut pas s'inquiéter, car apparemment n se laisse encore prendre au jeu/piège, même pour une deuxième relecture ^^

Attention, Lilly va se confier dans cette suite ! A qui, et bien il faut lire (comme dirait un certain humoriste !)

* * *

J'arrive exceptionnellement en retard ce matin. Nick ne me dit rien, mais je vois qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Kat est assise à son bureau et bavarde avec Scotty et Will. Je vais directement m'installer à mon bureau, mais Nick ne compte pas me laisser tranquille.

- Levée du pied gauche Rush ?

- Je t'en pose des questions ? Répondis-je avec une voix plus sèche que je ne le crois.

- Ok, Ok ! Lilly… Je te laisse tranquille, fait-il penaud.

Je ne l'ai pas regardé. Je veux éviter le plus possible de le voir. Ce rêve me trouble encore plus que les autres. J'allume mon ordinateur, et compose un mail que j'envoie à Kat. Il faut que j'en parle, il faut que j'évacue tout ça. Je lui propose donc un repas. L'objet du mail étant « confidentiel », elle ne réagit pas, juste un petit regard vers moi.

La journée se passe. Est-ce que le chef se doute de quelque chose ? Je chasse cette idée saugrenue de ma tête, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il avait composé les équipes de façon à ce que j'évite le plus possible Scotty. A la fin de cette journée donc, je suis de meilleure humeur. Kat m'attend dans la petite cuisine, nous passons la soirée ensemble. Je dois finir un rapport avec Will. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous sommes installées à la table d'une pizzeria. C'est moi qui ai choisi l'endroit… Je préfère un endroit public, sachant que je peux parler un peu plus librement que si nous avions été chez l'une ou chez l'autre. C'est la première fois que je ressens le besoin de parler de ma vie sentimentale. Que m'arrive-t'il ? Et c'est la réponse à cette question qui me fait peur. Bien sûr, à aucun moment je n'ai cité le prénom de mon co-équipier.

- Et tu es sûre que de son côté, il n'y a pas de sentiments ? Me fait-elle.

- Non, je… Je ne pense pas… Du moins, je…

A ma grande surprise, elle ne m'a pas jugé. Elle ne m'a pas reproché ce petit côté « libertin » de notre relation. Et moi, rien que le fait de reparler de vive voix de ce que j'ai vécu m'a fait du bien. Enfin, une autre personne sait ce que j'ai vécu. Cependant, je ne sais pas si elle se doute de qui est celui qui me fait perdre mes moyens. J'ai arrangé un peu la vérité pour la deuxième fois… Oui, je suis bien allée sur son lieu de travail à lui, j'ai dit que j'avais utilisé ma qualité d'inspecteur de la crim' pour passer les contrôles de sécurité.

- Et là, tu veux que je te dise que ton rêve est étrange, et qu'il y a effectivement un truc qui cloche !

- Non Kat… Je veux savoir ce que toi tu ferais à ma place ?

- Je foncerais !

- Tu crois que…

- Ce mec te rend folle, n'est-ce pas ? Et de toute évidence, tu ne le laisses pas indifférent. Tente !

- Il ne me rend pas folle…

- Oui à d'autres ! Me fait-elle avec un sourire sceptique.

- J'ai déjà rêvé de lui, je te l'ai dit, mais…

- Va chez lui, ce soir après que je t'ai raccompagné. Revis ton rêve, essaye, du moins. S'il te laisse faire, t'as ta réponse, sinon, tu l'as aussi…

- Oui, mais je gagne le droit d'être la première des imbéciles, dans ce cas !

- Peut-être, mais au moins tu seras fixée. Et puis… avec ce que tu m'as décris, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, poursuit-elle malicieusement.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à ma fidèle fan number one ^^

* * *

Le reste du dîner se passe tranquillement. Nous parlons de choses et d'autres, de Veronica, de Stillman qui prend sa retraite. Puis elle me pose une question qui me laisse quasiment sans voix.

- Tu ne l'as dit à personne d'autre ce que tu m'as confié, pas à même à Scotty ?

- Surtout pas à lui, répondis-je du tac-au-tac sans même réfléchir.

- Et pourquoi, surtout pas à Scotty ?

- Parce que… Parce que je préfère en parler à une autre femme…

Je joue nerveusement avec ma petite cuillère, et évite de lever mes yeux vers elle. Je commence à me sentir troublée… J'ai passé toute la soirée à parler de lui sans mentionner son nom, ce qui a rendu ma confession plus simple à faire. Mais là en moins de dix secondes je repense à lui et je l'associe à tout ce que j'ai révélé à Kat, je nous revois encore une fois tous les deux, j'ai l'impression de sentir ses baisers, ses mains sur moi. Je commence à avoir chaud, mon cœur commence à battre plus fort.

- Surtout pas à lui, parce que c'est de lui qu'il s'agit n'est-ce pas ? Me demande Kat doucement.

Les yeux toujours baissés, je me mords les lèvres de malaise. L'absence de réponse lui suffit.

- Vous avez été discrets, là n'est pas la question… Je te jure que jamais je n'aurais fait le lien aussi facilement si tu ne m'avais rien dit ce soir. Mais plus tu me racontais votre histoire, plus le nom de Scotty me semblait évident.

- S'il te plaît Kat…

- Un secret reste un secret. Et avec moi il est bien gardé.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, réellement…

- Je t'ai dit ce que tu avais à faire pourtant. Et mon conseil reste le même, maintenant que j'ai la confirmation de ton valentin : Fonce ! Une telle alchimie entre vous ne peut pas s'éteindre d'un coup.

- On bosse ensemble, Kat ! Tu imagines si on doit en arriver à se détester lui et moi !

- Et bien c'est la vie ! Mais elle est trop courte, alors, vis-la pleinement, et profites-en.

- Je n'éprouve pas de sentiment pour Scotty…

- En es-tu sûre ?

Je suis obligée de me faire une raison. Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je cherche à nier quelque chose sans même savoir de quoi il s'agit réellement…

Un peu plus tard, je suis assise dans la voiture, et Kat vient d'arrêter le moteur. Je regarde la porte de ma maison, incapable de bouger. Elle redémarre la voiture sans même me laisser le temps de répliquer. Une fois en route, je lui demande ce qu'elle fait.

- Je te donne un coup de main !

- Kat ! Non ! Je ne veux pas le voir ce soir… Je ne…

- Et que vas-tu faire d'autre alors ? Tu vas encore rêver de vous, et tu seras encore d'une humeur massacrante demain matin au réveil ! Tu t'es entendue ce soir ? Tout ce que tu m'as confié ! Si tu ne ressentais rien du tout comme tu le dis, tu ne m'aurais rien dit… Et… maintenant que je sais… Je peux te dire qu'hier soir, il te dévorait du regard. Tu l'as superbement ignoré, et à mon avis ça a dû le rendre fou. T'as réussi ton effet, inconsciemment, mais tu l'as réussi !

Je me tais. C'est la seule chose que je trouve à faire. Kat attrape alors mon sac qui est à mes pieds et sans que je ne puisse réagir, sort mon portable et compose le numéro de Scotty, elle écoute les deux premières sonneries, l'entend prononcer un allo et raccroche aussitôt. Elle me tend le portable.

- Il va te rappeler. En général, quand on décroche et que ça raccroche, ça rappelle ! Maintenant, descends de ma voiture… et décroche quand ça sonne.

* * *

Non, ne me dtes pas que je suis sadique de couper là, mais un peu de suspence dans cette histoire ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Pourquoi j'ai coupé là? bah parce que! :p

J'ai pitié de vous, une suite encore pour aujourd'hui ^^

* * *

Et ça n'a pas raté. Mon portable sonne, je suis en train de sortir de la voiture, Kat s'en va sans même me dire au revoir. Je décroche et prends une voix normale, enfin une voix que j'essaie de contrôler. Il prononce mon nom, sa voix me donne des frissons. Il me demande ce que je voulais ? Et là, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je lui dis que je suis en bas de chez lui, et que j'avais envie de lui parler. Je ne réalise mes propos qu'une fois que je les ai prononcés. Je suis réellement devant sa porte maintenant, je n'ai pas sonné, et j'entends le déclic de l'interphone.

- Ca va, Lil' ? Me demande-t-il une fois la porte de son appartement ouverte.

J'acquiesce, tout en évitant son regard. Je ressens un trouble s'emparer de moi. A peu de choses près, je revis mon rêve de la veille là. Je suis chez lui, il est étonné de me voir, et moi j'ai une brutale envie de l'embrasser.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes en tout cas, me fait-il en me laissant entrer.

- Si, je t'assure que ça va.

Je défais mon manteau, il le prend. Il cherche cependant à retenir mon bras, mais je me dégage assez facilement. Le dos tourné j'essaie de contrôler les battements de mon cœur, je sais que si je ferme les yeux, je ne contrôlerais plus rien du tout.

- Tu ne devais pas passer la soirée avec Kat ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Lui demandé-je en me retournant alors vers lui.

- On vous a vu partir ensemble Nick et moi, c'était simple à deviner pour la suite.

- La soirée est finie, et…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu débarques chez moi sans prévenir…

- Je…

On se fixe alors. Chacun cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre. Je crois qu'à cet instant, on sait tous les deux la suite des événements. Mais aucun de nous ne veut perdre la face devant l'autre. Je lutte pour ne pas craquer la première. Mon cœur n'en finit plus de s'affoler. Non, je ne craquerais pas en premier. S'il me veut, c'est à lui de venir me chercher. J'ai fait la moitié du chemin en venant chez lui. On se regarde toujours, je commence à fondre. Le temps passe, mais on ne le remarque pas.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ce soir Lilly ? Me demande-t-il avec une voix qu'il essaie de contrôler.

- A toi de me le dire, répondis-je de façon un peu espiègle je dois l'avouer.

- Vous avez encore trop bu Melle Rush ?

- Pas besoin d'être euphorique pour venir te voir, continué-je en faisant parcourir mon regard sur mon co-équipier.

Je lui tourne le dos, et là je le sens, je le sais ! J'ai gagné ! J'avance dans l'appartement, lentement. Il attrape mon bras, et me fait pivoter afin de me trouver face à lui.

- Tu es cruelle, Lilly, j'espère que tu le sais ça !

- Je… Quoi ? Je suis quoi ?


	17. Chapter 17

Chère Fan Number One : Moi? Cruelle? Mais non, voyons, beaucoup te diront que je suis un ange :p

Attention, nous approchons de la fin, mes amis.

* * *

Il ne répond pas, mais en profite pour m'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Deux options s'offrent alors à moi : je le fuis effrontément, ou je l'embrasse. J'en choisis une troisième. Je lui dépose un baiser furtif au coin de ses lèvres, et essaie de me dégager. Mais il est plus rapide, et me rattrape avant que je ne m'éloigne. Il m'embrasse, je me laisse faire. Il insiste, je fais de même, et notre baiser s'enflamme alors. Je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ce que je ressens à cet instant. Cette fois, c'est réel. Je lui mords la lèvre inférieure, ses mains m'enlèvent mon écharpe et mon petit pull. Il me fait reculer jusqu'au mur, je dégage son torse. Comme dans mon rêve, sa chemise ouverte sur un tee-shirt me facilite l'existence : pas de bouton à enlever. Et d'ailleurs, il m'empoigne les poignets avec force, si bien que je me retrouve totalement à sa merci. Il lève mes bras, m'embrasse dans le cou, je me mords les lèvres à mon tour. Je fais le vide dans ma tête. Je ne veux penser qu'à lui en ce moment.

- Tu me manques, me murmure t'il dans l'oreille.

Cette seule phrase me rend folle. Je ne trouve rien à répondre, alors je dégage une de mes mains, et l'attire contre moi par le tissu de son tee-shirt pour finalement l'embrasser avec une fougue incontrôlable.

C'est vrai alors. Nous sommes un couple, on ne partage rien d'autre que le plaisir, mais quand nous sommes séparés, le temps nous semble durer une éternité, et nous ressentons comme un vide. Nous ne sommes pas un couple au sens propre du terme, mais notre relation étant déjà particulière, il fallait bien que ce côté le soit aussi. Ces moments d'intimités renforcent encore un peu plus à chaque fois notre relation. Notre amitié est particulière, certes, en règle générale on évite de coucher avec son meilleur ami. Mais là, c'est comme si c'était vital pour notre relation. Le seul problème, c'est qu'à ce rythme on ne sera jamais heureux en couples… Si à chaque fois on retourne vers l'autre, et si à chaque fois, on cherche à comparer, ce que je fais je l'avoue. Mais pour le moment, je ne pense qu'à ce que nous vivons.

Mon rêve était donc prémonitoire. Notre étreinte est violente, mais le plaisir ressenti intense et aussi dévastateur qu'une tempête. La seule différence est que là, c'est bien réel. Et chose contrastante avec mon rêve, on se sépare, mais on s'embrasse très longuement, avec une réelle tendresse dans nos baisers. LA question revient alors dans ma tête : Suis-je amoureuse ? Et si oui, pourquoi je ne le lui avoue pas ? Et LUI ? Que pense-t'il de nous ? Bon, ça fait plus d'une question, ça, je le sais…

- Reste, me glisse t'il à l'oreille.

- Tu… Scott…

- Juste pour une fois. Juste pour une nuit. Reste.

- Mais…

- Lilly, toi et moi…

- Tais-toi Scotty ! Fais-je en plaçant ma main sur sa bouche. Ne dis rien, ne dis surtout pas ça.

J'ai soudain peur. Peur d'une réalité, peut-être. Il me prend la main et croise ses doigts entre les miens. Ce doux moment me trouble. Il m'embrasse tendrement, je me sens fondre.

- J'ai juste envie de me réveiller avec toi demain matin. Je veux profiter du fait que nous ne sommes pas pris par le boulot. Juste pour cette fois ! Je veux continuer de t'embrasser de te serrer dans mes bras, je veux…

Cette révélation sonne un peu comme une déclaration. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je baisse la tête.

- Juste pour une nuit, Lilly.

Mon cœur bat tellement fort, je ne pensais pas que Scotty avait besoin de cela. Je ne me doutais à aucun moment qu'il avait besoin de tendresse. Je ne pensais pas devoir le protéger comme il me protège. Je ne réponds rien, je lui prends la main et l'attire jusque dans le salon. Je m'arrête, lui aussi, et toujours sans aucune parole, je l'embrasse. Tout s'enflamme encore une fois, mais avec une nouvelle sensation en plus. Kat a raison : une telle alchimie ne s'éteint pas toute seule et d'un coup.


	18. Chapter 18

Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle a plue à tout le monde, et n'hésitez pas à commenter.

Bah oui BB87, elle peut pas gagner à tous les coups lol

* * *

_Cette soirée s'est passée il y a maintenant deux mois. Nous nous apprêtons à passer encore une fois la Saint Valentin chacun de notre côté. Seuls, mais le deal, on le respecte : Une seule et unique nuit passée ensemble pour conclure notre relation hors du commun. Cette petite histoire nous a rapprochés, mais nous préférons en rester là._

_Un an plus tard encore, nous nous croisons par hasard lors d'une soirée. Accompagnés chacun de notre côté, les présentations sont faites, et les politesses d'usage de sorties. Cependant, je remarque un petit sourire que je connais maintenant parfaitement sur le visage de Scotty. Le genre de sourire qui me fait chavirer, le genre de sourire qu'on s'est promis de ne plus se faire. Mais, je ne suis pas très franche avec moi-même : je continue encore à rêver de nous. Et à Noël, si on s'est embrassé sous le gui, c'est parce que je l'avais décidé. C'est moi qui avais déposé cette branche, en espérant secrètement qu'on se retrouverait lui et moi dessous. Il continuera toujours de me faire un certain effet, mais je pense que nous préférons garder un souvenir de nous. Ce simple baiser échangé, devant tout le monde, certes, a réveillé en nous toutes ces sensations enfouies, tous ces souvenirs… D'agréables souvenirs… Ce simple baiser a d'ailleurs duré, s'est presque enflammé. C'est Nick qui s'est manifesté en premier pour interrompre ce qui aurait pu encore une fois déraper._

_Kat, n'a jamais rien dit sur notre décision. Mais j'ai la conviction, qu'elle a fait ses conclusions sur notre relation. Elle me l'a avoué après les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi nous avons décidé de ne pas continuer ensemble. Pour elle, notre couple est une évidence. Je l'ai avoué à Scotty, il m'a révélé qu'il avait lui aussi parlé de nous à son frère. Cette petite aventure aura au moins eu le don de nous faire prendre conscience de combien notre relation est forte. On le voit au boulot, mais aussi en dehors du boulot. On sera toujours présent pour l'autre._

_On se quitte. Chacun passe la soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, on se retourne et nos regards se croisent, furtivement, mais nous l'avons remarqué. Je me mords légèrement les lèvres. Y aura-t-il réellement un mot « FIN » entre nous ? Tout à commencé lors de la Saint-Valentin, se pourrait-il que justement à cause de cette date, nous soyons dans l'incapacité à mettre un terme à tout cela ? Un Valentin et une Valentine seuls ce soir-là, se sont trouvés et se sont en quelque sorte aimés. Alors, oui peut-être qu'on se retrouvera un jour. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment nous avons trouvé notre âme sœur en l'autre. Peut-être que oui, nous nous aimons. Seulement, pour ma part, je préfère garder cette spontanéité qu'il y avait à chaque fois. Spontanéité des gestes, spontanéité du moment partagé._

THE END


End file.
